<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White chocolate raspberry milkshakes by Mynona93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554725">White chocolate raspberry milkshakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynona93/pseuds/Mynona93'>Mynona93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, injured Vox, staticmoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynona93/pseuds/Mynona93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentino sends Vox to get him a milkshake</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White chocolate raspberry milkshakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Stupid Radio demon...picking a fight just before Extermination starts...“, Vox mumbled as he went home, limping slightly. Of course he had won their little fight, but he wasn't completely unharmed. As soon as he was back in the penthouse, he walked into Valentino's office. “Hey, babe, I'm home” The porn Overlord didn't even turn away from his computer. “Did you bring me my milkshake, Voxy?” “What milkshake?” Vox looked at him, a bit puzzled. “The white chocolate raspberry milkshake I texted you about.” Now Valentino turned around, but only long enough to throw the nearest book at Vox's screen. “Go get it! And don't come back without it.” //Great...there's only one cafe in Pentagram City that sells that damn milkshake. Oh well...maybe I'll make it if I hurry.// With that in mind Vox went back into the elevator. “Why didn't that stupid hellphone ring, anyways?” He picked it out of his pocket, staring at the now useless and broken piece of electronics for a moment. “Oh...that's why. Might also explain why my upper leg hurts.” He dropped it on the elevator floor and took a deep breath. “Fine...let's do this quickly.” As soon as the elevator stopped, the TV demon hurried out of the building in the direction of the shopping district. But it seemed he had no luck, because he didn't even manage to get there, when the angels descended. //Fuck! Of course I'm out here with these assholes now...//</p><p>Meanwhile back at the penthouse, Velvet was looking for Vox. “Come on, Vox...don't hide...” She went to the elevator to search the rest of the building since she couldn't find him anywhere in the apartment. When the elevator doors opened, however, she found something she didn't want to. Vox's bloody and broken hellphone. The little doll demon quickly picked it up and ran to Valentino. “Val, have you seen Vox?” “I just sent him to get me a milkshake. He should be back any moment.” The little V stared at him. “During the extermination!? Are you crazy?” Now she had Valentino's complete attention. “It's extermination today?” “Yes, it is! And I found this in the elevator!” She showed the moth demon the bloody device. “We have to go and find him!” “Calm down, Velvet. Vox is strong and smart. He has survived more exterminations than we have. And besides...we can't go out there right now anyways. It's too dangerous.” “Fine. But we'll look for him as soon as the firework is over. Promise?” “Yes, I promise, Velvet.”</p><p>Back outside Vox had found shelter behind some boxes in an abandoned alleyway. //I really hope this is enough.// Just as soon as this thought appeared in his head, an angel landed right in front of his hiding spot. The media Overlord only had enough time for one single thought. //Fuck!// The angel started smashing the boxes with it's spear, leaving Vox with only two choices. To run or to fight. Knowing that running would only attract more attention from the angels, Vox decided to take out this enemy. His cables shot forward to end the fight before it had begun, but he was too slow. The angel had now fully noticed him and threw it's weapon at Vox. Luckily he managed to dodge the spear enough for it not to kill him, but the angel's weapon still got stuck in his shoulder. Vox barely suppressed a scream. Thinking it had it's prey now ready for the kill, the angel came closer. This time Vox's cables did not miss their target and one moment later it was the angel who was now dead on the floor. “Stupid angels...stupid extermination...stupid Val...” Vox complained while trying to get the spear out of his shoulder without notifying any of the other heavenly exterminators. </p><p>It took Vox some time, but he managed to get the heavenly weapon out of his shoulder. “Good...it seems that no one has noticed me.” The now heavily bleeding Overlord stuck the spear into the angel's corpse and hurried on. Now he really had to find a place to hide for the rest of the extermination. He managed to climb into some houses but found no place that was safe enough. After a while he descended into the basement of an apartment complex. He tried to open the door, but found it stuck after only a few inches. “Go away! We're full already!” he heard a voice. And a different one: “Come on...let them in. The angels might notice us if there's someone in front of that door for too long.” The door opened and Vox could see seven other demons, all huddled together. “Fine, come in. But hurry.” a pig demon said and waved him inside. “Don't expect anything else though. We have barely enough for us.” the pig growled, as he barricaded the door again. Silently Vox sank down in a corner of the small room, as far away from the other demons as possible.</p><p>As soon as the fireworks could be heard, Velvet ran into Valentino's office where he had been pacing around worrying for hours and started pulling him to the elevator. “Come on, Val...let's go look for Vox.” “Velvet, calm down. He's probably fine. He'll come home in a few moments, you'll see” //He has to. He just can't be dead...not Vox. Not him.//<br/>Meanwhile the TV Overlord had managed to find the cafe that sold his lover's milkshakes. And it was still standing. The poor demon that had just opened the store was now probably scared shitless for the rest of his afterlife, when a pissed Vox came in and demanded a white chocolate raspberry milkshake. Immediately. Luckily for him, Vox didn't take anymore time to criticize him, deciding to hurry back home instead. The TV demon had almost made it into their home building when he bumped into Velvet, who had finally opted to search for Vox alone. “Vox! You're back! And you even got Val's stupid milkshake.” “Yes,” the taller demon smiled. “Let's go home.”</p><p>Vox immediately went into Valentino's office, as soon as he and Velvet were back in the penthouse. “Here's your damn milkshake.” He placed it onto the moth's desk, only to be hugged tightly by said moth. “Voxy! You're home! I was worried!” “OUCH! Val! Don't squeeze me so hard!” The porn overlord immediately let go of his boyfriend and checked him over once. “Vox, you're hurt!?” The TV demon waved “It's just a few scratches. Maybe a broken rib or two and a few pieces of hellphone in my leg from that fight with Radio Bambi. Oh, and the angel spear in my shoulder. But it'll heal.” Valentino suppressed the urge to slap him. “A few scratches!? Your screen is already starting to get dimmer, Vox. Let's get you at least into bed before you pass out.” “Come on, Val. It's not that bad.” Vox complained, but let his boyfriend pull him into their bedroom, where he sat down on the bed. “Okay, okay. Maybe it's a little bit more than scratches. I'm going to lie down a bit, I feel a bit dizzy...” was the last thing Vox said before he actually did pass out. </p><p>Valentino was trying to get Vox's suit off him, when Velvet came in. “How's he doing?” “Not too good. He passed out hand his suit's drenched in blood. Be a dear and get me that first aid kit.” “On it!” Velvet rushed into the bathroom as quickly as she could and came back only moments later with the much needed item. “Thanks. Let's see...”</p><p>When Vox awakened again a while later, the first thing he saw was white fur. He tried to sit up, only for his lover to hold him back. “Don't. I just managed to patch you back together, Voxy. Stay in bed with me. Just a while longer.” Vox's eyes wandered around a bit until he saw the empty milkshake container on the nightstand. “Okay, let's stay in bed today.” the TV demon smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it<br/>This is my first fanfiction ever, so I hope it was okay<br/>Also english isn't my first language so if I made mistakes, please let me know</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>